The present invention generally relates to the field of assembly and manufacture, and particularly to a system and method for assembly integration.
The production and assembly of products has become increasing more competitive. For example, manufacturers of information handling systems, such as typical computer systems, convergence systems, digital information appliances, Internet appliances, personal digital assistants, and the like, must offer a variety of consumer choices to compete in a modern market. However, the provision of these multiple choices increases the complexity and therefore the cost of the manufacturing process. For instance, a manufacturer not only has to supply a production process for each option, but also the parts, requiring inventory, differences in packaging, shipping, and the like. The management of these diverse tasks may result in great inefficiencies as the overhead is increased with the addition of each option.
Previous methods utilized to address this problem resulted in great bureaucracies and costs. Consumers, selecting from a variety of product options, may arrive at a diverse variety of products. To produce these products, the manufacturer must determine the parts required, if they are available, stock the parts, and derive a production process for actually assembling and producing the product. Each of these tasks required transferring corresponding work orders to various production groups, at which time the work order was received, option located, and then installed. However, the time requirements of operating such a system may be unsuitable in modern operations, wherein inventory is kept as low as possible yet still lower production time to the fastest turn-around possible.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an integrated assembly system and method.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for assembly integration. In a first aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling a product based on a received order includes receiving an order for a product having a desired configuration. A parts list is generated corresponding to the desired configuration and an assembly method is applied to the parts list to derive an assembly script. The assembly script is transferred to a plurality of assembly station wherein the assembly script provides a custom instruction to the assembly stations. Thus, the product corresponding to the order may be produced having the desired configuration.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a system for assembling a product based on a received order includes a receiver for receiving an order coupled to a network, the receiver suitable for receiving an order for a product having a desired configuration. A parts lists generator is coupled to the receiver, the parts list generator suitable for generating a parts list corresponding to the desired configuration. An assembly integration process is coupled to the parts list generator, the assembly integration process suitable for applying an assembly method to the parts list to derive an assembly script. A plurality of assembly stations are coupled to the assembly integration process, the plurality of assembly stations suitable for producing a product utilizing the assembly script. The assembly script provides a custom instruction to the assembly stations so that the product corresponding to the order may be produced having the desired configuration.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a system for assembling a product based on a received order includes a processor for executing a program of instruction on the system. A memory is coupled to the processor, the memory suitable for storing the program of instructions executable by said processor; wherein the program of instructions configures the system to receive an order for a product having a desired configuration. A parts list is generated corresponding to the desired configuration. An assembly method is applied to the parts list to derive an assembly script. The assembly script is transferred to a plurality of assembly stations, wherein the assembly script provides a custom instruction to the assembly stations so that the product corresponding to the order may be produced having the desired configuration.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.